Vehicles having convertible tops are enjoying a substantial increase in popularity. The increase in popularity has been fostered by developments such as automatic convertible top extension and retraction and improvements in durability and appearance.
One type of automatic convertible top that is currently available is secured to the beltline of the vehicle at the rear edge of the convertible top and covered by a soft detachable tonneau cover, or "boot." Another type of automatic convertible top has a one piece hard tonneau cover that is provided with a bottom rear edge that is not attached to the vehicle but is instead attached to a movable bow that is pivoted to allow for opening and closing of the convertible top and hard tonneau cover.
Soft tonneau covers are inconvenient and time consuming to attach and detach. They are generally secured by snap fasteners around their entire parameter. In some cases it may be necessary to snap or unsnap twenty or more snap fasteners to attach or detach a soft tonneau cover. Faced with this inconvenience, many drivers elect to leave the soft tonneau cover in the trunk. If the soft tonneau cover is not attached, the vehicle is both less aerodynamic and less attractive.
One disadvantage associated with automatic convertible tops that are not secured on the lower edge to the vehicle permanently, or "stitched in," is that the rear edge of the convertible top may provide an additional air or water leakage path. This type of convertible top is also more noisy than a stitched in top. In addition, movement of the bow at the rear edge of the convertible top requires a complex mechanical mechanism that pivots the bow up and down to permit opening and closing of the one piece hard tonneau cover. The complexity of such structures adds to their cost and is a potential maintenance problem.
One objective in providing a hard tonneau cover is to provide a durable and strong cover that is capable of supporting at least 350 pounds. Another objective is to provide a hard tonneau cover that can be used to cover an automatic convertible top and its operating mechanism that has its rear edge stitched in or otherwise secured to the vehicle body permanently. Another objective is to reduce the complexity of the convertible top mechanism including the tonneau cover while providing completely automatic and reversible operation.
These and other problems presented by prior art devices and objectives in the design of hard tonneau covers are addressed by the present invention.